


The Hunt in London Town

by MozartKing



Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: When a killer is hunting women in the streets. Houdini, Doyle, and Stratton must hunt the person down before they strike again





	1. A Murder has Begun

“I used to sit in the night reading the paper and my wife serving me tea, now a ghoulish crime haunts the old ally streets,” said Merring slamming the paper down, “could be worse sir” said Gudgett, “and how could it?” asked Merring looking at Gudgett, “like that for a start”

Gudgett pointed to the door, “just what we needed, another day of magic acts and a damn writer” said Merring gritting his teeth. “Gentleman, believe you have seen the papers?” said Merring wanting to throw Doyle and Houdini out, “yes we have, and might think it’s better than the last one we got for you damn Brits, you’re welcome” said Houdini.

Doyle punched Harry’s shoulder, “what my colleague is trying to say, is we look forward to solving a case like this one,” said Doyle. Merring got from his desk, “and in what words did I say you two are doing this case?” asked a frustrated Merring.  
Both looked, “and what makes you think the papers would love that” said Harry, putting his hands up showing motions, “Horace Merring, wouldn’t let Harry Houdini and Doctor Arthur Conan Doyle solve a case that might not be the supernatural.”

Doyle sighed, “I hate to agree with Harry on this one,” said Doyle, “which is rare,” said Houdini smirking. Merring looked at his officer, “maybe there right sir, I don’t want to lose my job, and don’t want the journalists in my face” said Gudgett looking at his boss, Merring wanted to shout.

Both got to the crime scene, and Stratton was waiting for them. “Her name is Constance Hamilton, 31 years of age. Many residents last saw her walk down this road but never saw her again, a man came onto his patio to find her corpse hanging off this very post” said Stratton looking.

Doyle looked at the girl, and Harry kneeled down to find anything else.” Any family?” asked Houdini, “unfortunately no, much are deceased and well, had done prostutution.” Doyle and Houdini looked at the papers, “a young woman like her should not have a job being a product for men,” said Doyle, “what hoer house did she work at?” asked Houdini, “the man said she worked in “Mrs. Hunter” Harry’s eyes widen, “I might know where that is.”


	2. The Investigation Begins

They got to the door, a woman opened the letter slot. “Hello, my name is Constable Stratton of Scotland Yard, and these are my associates Arthur Conan Doyle and Harry Houdini.” “hold that thought” said the woman.

The woman came out, they saw she was about 59 years old with a skinny waist and dress cut to show her cleavage. “And what does a smart young pretty constable want at a hoer house?” asked the woman, “we must speak with the one in charge, it is a matter of the death of Constance Hamilton,” said Stratton. She looked, “why didn’t ya say so.”

They got inside not surprised. The room was steaming with baths and women on men with many looking at Stratton, “may I ask, haven’t we seen ya here before Mr. Houdini?” asked the woman looking at him, “might have come here once, but might come again, forgot to pay the last toots” said Houdini shrugging.

She brought them to a room, “Mr. Morrace, we got folk who be wanting to see ya!” They heard banging and panting, “could be a while” said Doyle looking, “maybe we shouldn’t have come on a full room Doyle” said Houdini smirking. They heard the door, a young girl came out with a towel. They got inside, “thank you Edith” said a man, looking at Stratton, “so, what you been wanting to interrupt me for?” asked the man wiping his face, “it’s a matter of importance, for the murder of a young girl by the name of Constance Hamilton.”

The man had a rob and got from the tub, “Constance Hamilton, never heard of her, have a lot of sluts comin here, HELL lost my counting.”

Doyle gave a fist and stern look, “hey old boy, you lost over there?” asked the man chuckling, “hey Doyle” said Harry putting a hand on his shoulder, “you know the girl or not?” said an angered Houdini, not liking the way the man looked and moved at Stratton, “I’ve heard of her, ashamed with the bloody papers, what are ya going to do? Death’s an old way to go” said the man laughing.

Stratton gave a disgusted look with Houdini and Doyle doing the same. “Did she have any enemies in the past, anybody who might want to hang her off like that?” asked Doyle, “not that I know of Mr. Doyle, but why bother me with it, I didn’t kill the girl and why wouldn’t I, she didn’t use her undergarments like the others.” Harry held Doyle from making a scene, “well now, who are ya then, can ya talk or just mute? For a dove such as you, your face could be used for more than just wanker police shit” said the man, looking at Stratton

“She has a name, you fucking prick. And she doesn’t like to be used like that” said Harry glaring. He pointed a finger, “wasn’t talking to ya, what you say love, let a go?” asked the man.

Doyle went up and punched him in the jaw, Houdini and Stratton grabbed him. “Didn’t know you had it in ya doc” said Harry smirking, “never liked men who think they are gentlemen enough for treating women and an officer of the law,” said Doyle. She smiled, “you bastard broke my damn nose!” yelled the man, “it would have been worse if Stratton did it” said Harry.

They got out, Stratton kicked the man in the stomach. Edith let them out, “Damn prick, hope his balls get toasted in hell!” yelled Doyle, “easy doc, this isn’t the time,” Doyle grabbed his shirt “that might have been my little girl, those are all little girls whose fathers may be dead or just coming home to big piles of pounds!” said Doyle letting him go, “Arthur, Harry is right, we have to solve this,” said Stratton.

They were in the subway tram, “so a young only blonde, who the owner could not recognize at first?” asked Stratton suspicious, “how can he? like he said he lost count. He might have lost count when she was murdered and hung on a damn post” said Harry swallowing.  
“May I see the photo again?” She handed Doyle the photo. “We should have a look at this in Scotland Yard” said Doyle, “wonder what Merring will think when he hears what happened with Doyle and the boss?” asked Harry chuckling.

When they got inside, Merring glared at them. “You assaulted a man while investigating him with none of my authority?!” said Merring. None of them spoke with Gudgett smirking, “do you find anything funny about this sergeant Gudgett?” asked Merring glaring, “well, just think the block got what he needed,” said Gudgett, he gave a glare “since when do you find it acceptable to cause violence?” asked Merring,

Gudgett got up and pounded his fist on the desk, “the man violated one of our officers with prude remarks. I think it was a good turn to have a man show some damn manners!” yelled Gudgett. Merring got from his desk, “unless you want no pay and be fired from your position, I suggest you carry leave.”

Gudgett huffed giving Stratton sympathy and leaving, “now you three, do you think I was done with you?” Before Doyle said anything, an officer came in, “sorry to bother you sir, but another girl has been murdered.” “unless you came to snatch our badges, that would be our calling card” said Houdini.

They walked and saw a young girl who wore another dress but ripped down to the waist and breast cut open. “Her name is Isabella, once married but widowed. She had moved out here, nobody saw or heard her come down this corner” said Stratton, having officers write down notes. Doyle took the letters, “anything else?” asked Doyle, she shook her head, “guess our little young dove got this” said Harry, holding a necklace and saw branding on her, “could be a cult?”

“Or maybe just some man who thought maybe it was a good old time to have her as cattle” said Harry, Doyle didn’t say “well, there are no patterns, only young girls who are prostitutes,” said Stratton cocking a brow. “Doesn’t that ring a bell?” asked Doyle, “no what?” asked both. Doyle looked, “remember Jack the Ripper, he used women of both young and old, taking and killing them like meat.”

Harry smirked and Stratton in shock, “hate to break up the sweet story, but this is the new century, we aren’t here for guys who hunted the last century,” said Harry. Harry walked a few feet, “whoever is doing this, possibly wants to live out Jack the Ripper’s legend” said Stratton breathing in hard.

Harry looked down, then up to a raven that looked at him, they heard chuckling “what are you laughing at Harry?” asked Doyle annoyed, Harry came back “you see that?” asked Harry, they looked at the raven that flew away

“Yes Harry that is a raven, a thing with wings” said Stratton, she rolled her eyes. “Who was the one that wrote The Raven?” asked Houdini, “who wrote The Raven, then dies in the ally in someone else’s clothes?!” said Harry wanting to scream, “come on doc think.” Doyle gave Harry a look, “Edgar Allan Poe.” Harry snapped his fingers, “THANK YOU!, someone in this country knows the BASTARD!” Stratton gave a confused look, “I’m sorry, but who is this Edgar Allan Poe?” Harry got the novel The Raven, and shoved it at her.

“Edgar Allan Poe, was famous for his work in the horror genre. No one knows what happened to him when he died” said Houdini, “so...what does this have to do with our case?” questioned Stratton, Doyle flipped through the novel.

Harry smiled, “we go to the place where he based his one book on, maybe it has a damn clue” said Harry. They gave amused looks, “Harry, we hate to bring you down, but Edgar Allan Poe died a century ago with his real body in the bloody photos and papers” said Doyle, and Stratton trying not to laugh.

“Not go to HIM, we see what we know” Houdini walked off, “I may have a bad feeling about this one,” said Stratton, “it’s Harry, he will always be that way” said Doyle.


	3. The Raven Has Come Back

They followed Houdini far. The site was abandoned and it made Harry a bit shaken up, “Harry, what in bloody hell are we doing this far from England?” whispered Doyle. Doyle pounced when he heard something. It made Stratton back close to Doyle, she moved when she saw a black cat running up a tree

“Harry, we are wasting time,” said Stratton, “Stratton is right, we can not be here, this is trespassing.” Doyle tried to keep his voice down, “how the hell is it against the law to go on a damn gravesite?” asked Houdini looking and smiling. They glared and kept walking, “here” said Harry, pointing.

They stepped up to a dead raven with a rose in its mouth and a black cat sitting on a tombstone, “what is this Harry?” asked Doyle

“Who’s out there?!” they heard a voice, “if I catch anyone out here, I will report you to the authorities!” said the voice. Stratton got her gun, Doyle and Houdini close

“My name is constable Stratton of Scotland Yard, we are investigating the murders that are killing the streets!” yelled Stratton. The man got closer, “sir, we mean no harm” said Doyle, “but you are trespassing on private property, and I see you are inclined to shoot me with a gun.”

They looked, “who are you?” Stratton put the light on the man who covered his eyes. “If you put that light down miss, I may happily show you my face, then maybe see yours madam.” She did, they saw he had gray facial hair, an odd suit, and an odd face to them.

“Holy shit” said Harry, looking like he wanted to faint. “That is not my name sir” said the man smirking, Stratton gave confusion, “where are my manners, name is Edgar Allan Poe, at your service,” they shook hands. “Constable Stratton,” he laughed, “a woman now, my is the world becoming more insane, or is it just my insanity coming to me?” said Poe, she smirked “my, I forgot you were there.” He went to Doyle and shook hands, Doyle looked pale as a ghost, “famous Sherlock Holmes, I admire your novel on “The Hound of the Baskervilles”

“Thank you, but, but you can not be him you UM,” he gave a Cheshire smile. “Dead, off a cliff, didn’t shine on the doors of America anymore?” Harry gave a frozen look, “are you a child scared of a man like me, I would not be surprised.” He shook hands with Harry, “my you are shaking, I thought you were used to that now, since you use water as a sign of salvation?” said Poe, “you can’t be Edgar Allan Poe, the famous man who I’d admire since a kid, but you can’t be him” 

He laughed out loud, “it is cold, and the poor ravens are dying for rest, we can not talk or else they die young. Come with me and will make equilibrium with you telling me as well.” They looked at Houdini, “hey I didn’t do this.”

They followed Poe to a grave, “best move, do not want to make a face bleed” said Poe. He moved a lever, once he moved it, the ground of the tombstone opened. “Do you have a light doctor?”

Doyle handed a match to him, “thank you kindly.” He lit the match and they followed him down the stairs. They followed him down the steps to where it got cold. Poe lit candles and saw nothing but spider webs, books, and papers everywhere.

“Have a seat at my, well, dirty old table” said Poe. They stood with Poe folding his arms sitting, “come come”

Harry sat down, with Doyle sitting next to Stratton. “Now, I have made a promise and old Edgar makes promises.”


	4. The Death of a Raven

The day on Poe’s death, he was to meet someone but felt dizzy due to drinking, “watch it!” yelled strangers. He laughed at them with his tongue out, “why not go and give love!” yelled Poe. Other people stared and when he made it to the ally, he drank and looked at the bottle.

“Why does death reach me? And take my love away” said Poe crying. He threw the bottle and danced, “Edgar Allan Poe!” he turned, “who are you friend, do you not see me gloating?” He didn’t say, Poe waved his hand and walked, he felt something and saw blood. He looked back, and the man stared at him with clothes grabbing his jaw, “I hope death can see you different” said the man.”

“I woke up the next with darkness and on my breast, and dirt around. What I did was my story. I broke out of my grave and and what I saw was ‘Here Lies Young Edgar Allan Poe.' I saw that raven who has torched me like flames, and heard it croak and mark me like a cursed tool, but not as an immortal soul


	5. A Plan and Knowing the Killer's Eyes

They look, “and folks say I’m damn crazy in water” said Houdini. “Now then!” he shook them, “since I had given you my story, how about you, or did you want my autograph? Said a smiling Poe.  
Stratton got the papers and photos, “these were the two women who were murdered and strung up” said Stratton with Doyle and Harry looking. He gave a slender grin, “are they related madam?” asked Poe, “not that we know of sir, but all we know is they are prostitutes and young” said Doyle “guess old Ripper came to die and dine again?”

“That’s what Doyle’s saying” said Harry looking. Poe laughed, “my you have the comedy for death, I love it!” said Poe smacking his leg and making Harry flush. “What do you observe?” asked Doyle, he looked again “it appears our fake Ripper, is young, and it seems he knows a thing or two about the ancient Saxon language,” said Poe pointing, “you see that, that thing on the women’s cleavage is ancient Saxon language, that Saxons themselves used when wanting to worship the ancient Wotan.”

Houdini shrugged and Doyle looked at Stratton, “so, you may think he wants to worship the ancient Saxons or a new God himself?” asked Stratton scratching her head, “that, or he wants to have a beer with the fucking vikings” said Harry with Doyle hitting his side

“Have you been trapped with these men long, Miss Stratton?” asked Poe smiling, “you have no idea how many times they act more like cats,” said Stratton. He held her hand, “my dear, that is what us men are not good at, being civilized” said Poe winking.

She smiled, “why do you think women are around, so we don’t kill each other and the world around the shoulders,”

Doyle and Houdini were arguing, Houdini put his fist up “both of you, sit the hell down, or I will get my baton and have it get your asses sitting down for you” yelled Stratton. “Now, where might he be, Mr. Poe?” asked Doyle “may I Miss Stratton?” asked Poe.

She handed the photos again, “this place, here is what I and Mr. Houdini will find the dirtiest of countries. And this street, if you look closely says by the post that it is Lexington, which I love to call ‘Sherlock Ville’ and if you trace it, it seems our good friend is smart to know Saxon and knows how to sneak like a fox, and if we were to catch him without looking and catch him before he can strip our ladies down, then we may and possibly hit him and YES get the clue!” yelled Poe standing from his old table.

“Man, I need him and a drink sometime” said Harry, Doyle pushed him. “Excuse me, but what do you mean by WE?” asked Doyle cocking a brow, Poe smiled and gave Harry the idea “you see, if you get me caught in this type of crime, I would love to enjoy and getting him with you,” he patted Doyle’s back “and besides, I am rather bored with being dead like old Sherlock Holmes” said Poe, grabbing his coat and running up the staircase,

“My god, what a madman” said Stratton shaking her head, “I like him” said Houdini smiling and winking.


	6. Catching The Mouse

They got to Lexington Street, Stratton got some of Scotland Yard. “so, this Edgar Allan Poe isn’t dead but helping us solve our murders, and he seems to know what he is doing, Stratton?” asked Gudgett looking amused, she looked “it is so, Sergeant Gudgett, you know how this goes correct?” asked Stratton looking at Gudgett, “can’t be as hard as lying to Morace Merring” said Gudgett chuckling, “hey stop staring and let’s go!” said Houdini while Doyle checked the time.

“Now, let’s wait behind here” said Poe, getting a dress “now, Miss Stratton. All you have to do is wear this and walk down those steps, talk a little and put a hand on him, like so”

While Poe showed her, Harry blushed. “Are you jealous, Harry?” asked Doyle smirking, he blushed “no, what makes you say that Arthur?” he patted his shoulder, “a man like you can never hide a blush, you even blushed when I spoke of the word jealous” said Doyle chuckling

He got sweaty, “hell no, and besides, I don’t do women and when it comes to Constable Stratton. She’s not my type.”

Doyle looked, “then what do you prefer then a lady?” Harry looked at Doyle like a deer in the headlights, “oh, UM” said Doyle swallowing.

“Gentlemen! Are you ready?” Stratton wore the dress with a few whistling, “if you want to keep your jobs, I suggest you stop looking and get back to work!” said Stratton, they ran to their places “my what a woman she is, no wonder you gents stay with her” said Poe nodding.

Stratton walked down the steps, with Scotland Yard behind two of the buildings close but not seen. Doyle, Houdini, and Poe waited behind an alley brick wall. Stratton got down the steps in the dark corners

“My my, what a pretty girl like yourself doing out in a poor alley such as this, love?” said a man. Stratton looked at him, who had ragged clothes, a flat cap, and a dirty face “what is a man like yourself doing in the cold, scaring a lady like me?” asked Stratton.

The man huffed, “what lady? All I see is a woman who is caught in a dress that has breasts showing that long out” said the man smirking. She felt the man closer, “please sir, all I am doing is needing to get home,” he grabbed her wrist, and spun her around feeling a knife slide on her

“I can take you home, what’s the rush sweetheart?” asked the man moaning, she tried to reach for her baton, but the man twisted her wrist further, “what’s that, is that for me, my sweet?” Asked the man cocking an eyebrow

“Scotland Yard!” yelled Gudgett, the man turned and Stratton kicked the soul of her shoe in his crotch making him fall, “you bitch, my damn balls!” Harry punched his side. Doyle scooted the knife away, “I am Constable Stratton of Scotland Yard you sick bastard!” she kicked his side, “my what a woman, London is quite impressive” said Poe

“I was always one for the Brits” said Houdini. Doyle got to the man and handcuffed him, “you get this one doc” said Harry, getting the man up and Doyle sliding the hat off. They saw he had a pale face, with cuts everywhere and even his side had a bent expression

“It seems out friend was a chimney sweeper and learned some Saxon while living in the chimney, he smells as an old brick wall” said Doyle, he looked at Poe who winked while nodding. The man looked at Poe and his eyes widen, “I’m a big fan of your work Mr. Poe, on stuffing the girl up that chimney, I desire that one, sir”

Poe was disgusted, “thank you” Poe pulled the man’s earring, leaving the hole bleeding. Poe looked at the earring which he remembered in one of the papers, the victims jewelry was stolen and one of them had an earring just like it

“Looks like Poe isn’t a gent when it comes to taking back the goods” said Harry nudging Doyle in the side. “You Yanks are not gentlemen” said Doyle, Gudgett got the man scooting.


	7. The Raven and The Detectives

“Looks like we’re in the papers again, damn journalists didn’t get my good side,” said Harry throwing the paper. “You three have made my skin crawl, but this has me want to tear it right out” said Merring. He slammed the paper down, “oh come on, it’s not like this is our first time to hunt for a murderer,” said Doyle

“And one of my good officers Gudgett has gone behind my eyes and back” said Merring glaring at him, who tried to keep a straight face, “you have to admit sir, that was pretty funny” said Gudgett, Merring pointed to the door and Gudgett left.

“You three, you are done for the last bloody time, Gudgett has gone behind me, you have stolen papers and photos, now half of Scotland Yard went with this plan!” said Merring yelling. The officers heard him, and some looked in the window, “if we would have waited, the man would have striked again. Not to mention what a lazy ass you are at your job and glad we went behind it!” said Doyle, Harry and Stratton smirked, “now that is damn funny Merring” said Stratton

“And it seems so sir, not all of us agree in this place, we all can agree that you have been a lazy ass at your job. And that is my way of being kind hearted to you, SIR” said Houdini.

He looked at Stratton, “Miss Stratton, you know well and all I can take your job away?” asked Merring moving from his desk, she nodded. “Well, in that case you and your colleagues are”

They heard the door open, Poe came in adjusting his tie, “that will not be permitted by myself” said Poe, he walked up.

“Edgar Allan Poe” Merring sat in his chair, “now, I may not have known these folks, and I may have known them for about the hours that which your Big Ben has made with case hours, but what I can tell you is if you get rid of them, the press will be on your ass like flies on honey” he looked, “my point is Merring, if I may, I have seen crazy and believe me sir, I am one crazy son of a bitch” “get to the point Mr. Poe” said Merring, looking at the man like he saw a ghost

“What my point is, these are the best goddamn policemen you ever had, not to mention the best police woman” said Poe smiling at her, “and if you get rid of them, then well, that goes with justice and more supernatural and men flying around and doing stupid tricks and woman to treat” said Poe breathing out.

Merring looked at Poe, then at Doyle, Stratton, and Houdini “you certainly know what people you find, and I may never stop you and your animal friends” said Merring, “I think he has your point Edgar” said Harry wanting to laugh and Merring’s defeat, “oh, and better please higher young Gudgett back, he does have an eye for adventure” said Poe.

They were at the tailors, “hello.” They saw Gudgett walking, “what do you have for us today Gudgett?” asked Doyle, “had gotten word from Merring, that a new case has come up” said Gudgett smiling.

He showed them the papers, “The Winged Killer?” asked Harry smirking, “any leads?” asked Stratton taking the papers, he shook his head.

“And speaking of curious cases” said Stratton, “I guess we are going to have to deal with another American” said Doyle, smiling at Harry.

Poe stood out of the tailor shop. A new suit with a pitch red vest and a top hat adjusting his tie, “well now gents, this will be a death to remember, and a new novel shall be in mind for a Nevermore Ending of a twist” said Poe walking to the others


End file.
